


Bad Blood

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 90s gang AU, Crack, Graphic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 只是一场普通的酒吧斗殴。





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> ……大家好我又来写雷文了
> 
> 非球员设定，大概是90年代的英国混子设定吧。  
> 嘴炮现在越来越腻歪了，搞得我特别想看他俩互刚。这个片段的初衷只是想看他俩打架，至于他俩为什么打，在哪儿打的，后来发生了什么通通都不要问我。这只是个写出来让我自己爽的雷文。
> 
> 非常非常详细的血腥暴力场景描写，请酌情观看。

“我一直都看你那张脸不爽很久了。”

然后似乎是为了证明他这句话不只是说说而已，内维尔下一拳就朝着卡拉格的脸去了。像是想把卡拉格那张本来就有点歪的嘴彻底打到合不上似的——还有那个下巴，内维尔恶毒地想，那个下巴真是太可笑了，他是做了什么——下颚骨锻炼术吗？

“操！”

卡拉格向后倒在台球桌上，内维尔的手正捏着他的脖子，看起来是想把他的头一整个从上面拔下来。操——卡拉格想——这个婊子养的曼彻斯特人——

这么想着的卡拉格左手使劲，向外拗翻了内维尔的手腕，内维尔大叫了一声，捏着他脖子的左手也差点松劲。但卡拉格不需要那么多，他只要腾出来一只手，就能打歪内维尔那个难看得要死的鼻子。

他一拳揍上去，没听见骨头断掉的声音，但是血倒是如他所愿地飞溅出来了。一秒之间，内维尔的鼻子就像一个被挤爆了的番茄，红色的液体像泄洪一样往下喷涌。他下意识地张开嘴，血自然而然地流进了他的嘴里——但就算这样，他还是没松开绞着卡拉格的那双手。卡拉格大声骂了一句，抬起腿就朝着他的肚子那儿踹去。但他没想到的是，内维尔竟然一头槌下来，额头狠狠地撞上了他的，卡拉格眼前一花——也不知道是因为缺氧还是他妈的前额骨。然而下一秒更糟的事情发生了，他感觉到有温热的液体落到自己的嘴上。他很快便明白过来那是什么。本能的厌恶情绪让他猛地喷了一口唾沫，血腥味从唇舌间飞溅而出。可内维尔却大笑起来，他那只还顶事的手掐着卡拉格的脖子往下摁，直到卡拉格两只手抓着他的肩膀狠狠一蹬，他向后倒去摔在地板上为止。

他没给卡拉格反过来制服他的机会，他一把捞过倒在地上的椅子，朝着卡拉格的脑袋就是一甩。利物浦人料到这一招，伸手抓住了那把甩过来的椅子，但他没想到的是那个瘦小的曼城人居然也把自己飞身甩了过来。卡拉格被他一下撞到在吧台地下的踢脚线那儿。还没等卡拉格从脑袋和木板相撞的冲击中回过神来，内维尔抄起他唯一能找到的一个啤酒瓶一甩手就砸在卡拉格的脑门上。棕色的玻璃屑子飞的到处都是。卡拉格这下真的什么都看不见了，他的视线一片模糊，唯一可见的东西是就馆里微弱的灯光。他大骂了一声“操”，抬手从地上抓起一把碎片，朝着他的腰那儿就是一捅。温热的血顿时喷了卡拉格满手，殷红的颜色以令人咂舌的速度在内维尔的白衬衫上蔓延开来。卡拉格知道自己的头一定流血了，事实上，他还感觉到有个碎茬把自己的耳朵割下一小块肉来。他翻身一压，想把内维尔从自己身上甩下去。但内维尔先用两条腿夹紧了他的腰，手里剩下的半个酒瓶子再次朝着他的太阳穴就是死命砸去——

“呜————”

两个人的动作突然都停了下来，卡拉格的手还拽着内维尔已经被自己拗脱臼了的那只手，而内维尔，肚子上还插着碎片，酒瓶子的尖利缺口已经割上了卡拉格的侧颈，但还没留下大口子。两人静止了能有好几秒，直到他们都不约而同地确认了门外传来的是什么声音。

警笛的声音停住了，转而出现的是敲击酒吧门的大力敲门声。

两个人都盯着对方，时间仿佛凝固了。警察在外面大喊了几声叫里面的人开门，卡拉格一动也不动，而内维尔，盯着那扇门一秒之后，突然甩掉了手中的瓶子，一把抓住卡拉格受了伤的耳朵把他往下扯。卡拉格刚想骂娘，就感觉到内维尔的血——鼻血——再次冲进了他的嘴里。

他这才反应过来内维尔是在干什么。

内维尔缠在卡拉格腰上的两条腿缠得更紧了，卡拉格的手也很配合地捏上内维尔的腰，遮住了他被玻璃碎片捅得冒血的那个地方，同时往下又用力按了按，内维尔立刻在他的身下剧烈颤抖起来，唇齿间吐出粗重的喘息。卡拉格没闭眼，他能看见内维尔眉心上的那一道浅沟，现在那儿正绞着，就像是要下一秒就把他杀了似的。卡拉格觉得相当得意，直到内维尔猛地咬上他的嘴唇，一阵钝痛从口腔内壁传来。作为回应，卡拉格狠狠地向前顶了一下，同时手上用力，内维尔的身子撞着酒吧柜台，听起来他俩头顶那座年久失修的吊灯还要摇摇欲坠。

警察就在这个时间进来了。

“都不许动，给我——操。”

卡拉格听到背后的动静，立刻又猛地往前顶了顶腰，确保内维尔的头能结结实实地挨一下撞。而内维尔没松开嘴，但却没再压抑自己的喘息。他大声呻吟起来，听起来就像是发春的猫咪，他的指甲紧紧扣着卡拉格的后颈，留下两三道血痕。两个人剧烈地纠缠着，就像是一对快要达到身体高潮的爱侣。内维尔的呻吟一浪搞过一浪，身体不由自主地朝后仰去，弓起身体。在两人大到能掀翻屋顶的喘息之间，卡拉格敏锐地捕捉到了酒吧门关上的声音，一切顿时戛然而止，除了内维尔一声绵长的呜咽为它划上了结尾。

两人维持着姿势没有动，直到听见警笛的声音消失在无尽的黑夜里。

“操。”

卡拉格缓缓地撑起身子，他的嘴里全都是内维尔的血，也许还有他自己的——内维尔要把他的嘴都咬掉了。他望了一眼门口，又回头看向内维尔，拧着一张脸问道：“你这招用过多少次了？”

“也就两次。”

“那我真他妈的倒霉。”

“更倒霉的事在后面，卡拉格。我得了艾滋，你活不久了。”

“操你妈。”卡拉格知道内维尔这句话只能信一半，但他还是气得要命。他又朝着内维尔的脸吐了一口，粉红色的液体落在内维尔脸上，内维尔看到他气急败坏的样子，倒是哈哈大笑起来。直到他的伤口疼到他根本没法发出任何声音。

“那你他妈又是怎么得上艾滋的，被你身边那帮人轮流操屁股吗？”

内维尔没有说话，他只是躺在地上，胸脯一起一伏地呼吸着。卡拉格挣开他站了起来，在起身的那一刻又差点倒地上。他的真的看不清东西了，眼前出现的只有模糊的图像，耳朵一直在嗡嗡作响。他艰难地向前走了两步，抓起椅子上的外套。然后像是想到什么，又折回到吧台哪边，内维尔整用他还能用的那只手撑起自己的身体，试图站起来。卡拉格从吧台后面翻出一瓶威士忌，单手扯掉盖子，猛灌了几口后，才把那玩意儿重重地砸在吧台上。

内维尔无声地伸过一只手来，也拿过那瓶威士忌喝了几口。卡拉格没再看他，穿上外套，朝着酒吧的出口走去了。


End file.
